


Pregnant once more

by inej_ghafa



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Vicbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt (flairchild.tumblr.com). Basically pregnant Vicbert fluff!





	Pregnant once more

Victoria felt herself fade into consciousness, and as she did so her head throbbed violently and bile rose in her throat. Flinging off the covers onto a dozing Albert, she bent over and retched violently into the chamber under her bed. She wiped her hair off her sweaty forehead and groaned.

"Liebes?" a sleepy Albert rolled over and placed an arm on her back. "Are you unwell?"

Unwilling to form a coherent response, Victoria slipped back under the covers and groaned at him in response.

Despite himself, Albert let a chuckle escape. "Oh dear" he said, placing a hand on her brow. "You have a fever. I will go fetch a doctor at once."

"No need" Victoria managed to croak out. Albert looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I already know what is wrong." She gestured to her stomach weakly. Albert took at moment before his eyes widened comically.

"You're... With child?" there was wonder in his voice. No matter how many times she fell pregnant Albert was amazed everytime. "Why that is wonderful!" Victoria gave him a withering look. After six children, being pregnant wasn't the state she wanted to be in.

Albert leaned in and placed a gentle hand on her stomach, kissing her forehead. "We will get through this together, liebes, as we always do." He jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. "Now I will have the servants make your favourite meal."

Victoria watched him fondly as he left the room, before leaning over to vomit the rest of the contents of her stomach into the chamber pot.

\---

A few hours later Victoria sat propped in bed, already feeling a lot better. She had managed to get down some food and not vomit it back up, and had some remedies to help with her nausea and headache. Her three favourite people sat with her on the bed.

"And then Bertie nearly fell in the pond because he was running too fast!" Vicky recounted from her spot on her father's lap. "But I managed to catch up and pull him back in time."

"I did not!" Bertie argued hotly from under his mother's arm. "Vicky is so controlling I was perfectly fine."

Victoria and Albert exchanged an amused glance from over their children's heads. Albert then clapped his hands together. "Right children off with you! Your mother needs to rest." 

Bertie and Vicky kissed her cheek each, before saying a quick "bye mama!" and dashing out of the room to their waiting maid. Albert followed them to close the door softly.

He then rejoined his wife in bed and held her to him gently. They lay in contented silence for a while.

"You know as much as I hate being pregnant the children really do make it worth it" Victoria murmured softly. "And there is no one I would rather share this experience with."

Taken aback with Victoria's sudden show of affection, Albert kissed her head. "Neither I, liebes. I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you and the children."

They shared a fond smile. Victoria closed her eyes contentedly. It wasn't long before they were both snoring away, needing not to dream of a happier life because their reality was already the happiest life they could live.


End file.
